Underneath His Strength
by NCMSBear
Summary: Clare has always wondered about Eli and Julia's fight. When Eli is vulnerable, what will Clare find out? Slowly, she's uncovering the truth about Eli and Julia. Not a one-shot anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, while I was writing one of my stories, this idea popped in my head. Usually, my ideas go into the story I'm working on, but I just HAD to write this. This is what I think happened that night. This is interpreted in New Year, New Chapter/The Rest Of Our Lives. Enjoy! review!**

**No one's POV**

Clare walked up to Eli and noticed the tears in his eyes. "Eli?" Clare asked. He didn't answer. "What's wrong?" Clare asked. "It's…J-Julia's birthday t-today." Eli cried. Clare went down and comforted him. "I'm sorry." She replied. "Do you want to know how Julia died. I just _need_ to let it out right now." Eli answered. "Sure. Go ahead." Clare told him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Julia! You're being stupid!" Eli yelled. Julia turned around, and kissed Eli in the lips. "I'm being stupid? You're the one that got me pregnant!" Julia replied. Eli sighed, knowing that Julia had a point. "I know. I was stupid __**then.**__ But you wanting to keep the kid is even stupider!" Eli yelled. "How Eli? It's going to be a miracle between us." Julia whispered. "A filthy miracle…" Eli muttered._

_A few days later, on April 22__nd__, Julia biked to Eli's house furious. Eli made her get an abortion, which she did. Julia felt terrible, as she realized she practically killed her miracle. She banged on the door, not caring what CeCe and Bullfrog would think. Eli opened it, and Julia let herself in._

"_There. I got rid of it. Happy?" Julia asked. "Yes. Very." Eli replied coldly. He poured some coke into a cup and sat in front of Julia. "You know we could of raised Lil' Eli real well." Julia said. "Lil' Eli?" Eli asked. "Yeah. When I found out I was pregnant, I decided to name 'em Lil' Eli." Julia explained. "Oh." Eli whispered, and gulped down his drink._

_He got up, for another cup. "Could you leave your freaking cup alone?" Julia asked. Eli got all angry and yelled, "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO!" Julia didn't know what to say. "Why are you yelling?" she asked. "BECAUSE YOUR BLAMING ALL OF THIS ON ME! THEN, COMPLAINING ABOUT ME DRINKING A FREAKING SODA!" Eli screamed. "I'M NOT! I JUST ASKED IF YOU COULD PUT IT DOWN!" Julia defended herself._

_They argued and argued until Eli said, "JUST LEAVE. GET OUT!" Julia got up, and stomped towards the door. Eli watched as she left, and he kissed her, as she turned. "I'm sorry. I love you." Eli whispered. "I HATE you too." Julia replied coldly, and got on her bike. She pedaled off and looked down. She heard Eli's voice, calling out for her.  
><em>

"_JULIA! JULIA! COME BACK!" Eli repeated over and over. Julia ignored him and pedaled faster. "JULIA! WATCH OUT! A CAR'S COMING!" Eli then yelled. "You can't trick me with a stupid car excuse Elij-" Julia cried, then realized he was telling the truth. She screamed in fear, as the Jeep ran over her. The car stopped, Eli ran up to her, and started crying. "Julia. Julia. Please. Don't die! Don't die!" Eli repeated._

_At the hospital, the doctor told him the news. Eli cried and felt dead._

_A few days later at school, at stumbled home, and was about to throw his papers out. He stopped and thought about what happened when he practically threw out his and Julia's "miracle." _

"_She's with our 'miracle'" Eli thought to himself. Since then, he hasn't threw ANYTHING away until he meets Clare Edwards._

**End Of Flashback**

"Wow Eli. I'm sorry." Clare said, shocked. Eli continued to cry, and she kissed him.

**You like? Or you like? Thanks and review! Read New Year, New Chapter and The Rest Of Our Lives!**

**.net/s/7486184/1/New_Year_New_Chapter New Year, New Chapter**


	2. The Story Of Us

**It's been a long time. I know, this story was supposed to be a one-shot...but I want to write about all of Julia and Eli's relationship. Thanks LuvLotsHana, IJustReviewedThis and cant-help-but-love-degrassi for reviewing, when you guys thought this was going to be a one-shot. Just to be sure, where did Julia storm away from Julia? I'm pretty sure it was at Eli's house, but if you think differently, please tell me. I might make this 4 chapters, maybe 5. Enjoy!**

**A Few Days Later Clare's POV**

I've been uncovering Eli's past relationship…because honestly, how can I help him if I don't know it all? Eli's been going through a hard time lately, and we're juts friends now. The new school year started, Jake and I broke up, thinking it's the best for our parents. Perfect, my life is. "Clare, do you want to know more?" Eli asks, sipping his drink, as we're at The Dot. "Sure, go ahead." I answer, sipping his drink. He laughs, and our eyes meet, once again. Sure, I may have feelings for Eli, but I want our friendship to be stronger. "Ok, this is when we first met…." Eli starts.

_**Flashback, No POV**_

_Elijah walked along the park, and saw a girl about his age, crying on the bench. "What's wrong?" he asks, sitting next to her. Both of them, 12 years old, looked like they could be related. "My Mom told me to leave my house for a day or two. Kick me out." Julia explains to the stranger. "I'm Elijah." He greets, putting out his hand. "I'm Julia…Elijah? I like Eli better." Julia greets, accepting his hand, and they shook. _

"_But my name's Elijah…" Elijah replies. "But Eli's a better name, what would you rather?" Julia asks. "Eli sounds a lot easier, so why did your Mom kick you out?" Eli answers, staring at her. "She doesn't really like me, but I'm fine with it. I don't need her in my life." Julia boldly answers. Eli smirks, and Julia gazes at him. "Come on. You can come over to my house." Eli whispers, taking Julia's hand._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Well that's a cute way to meet." I whisper. Eli smiles, and sips his drink. "I know, I'll never forget it. Like how I'll never forget how we met. Ok, onto the story."

_**Flashback, No POV**_

_Eli and Julia became best friends, and eventually grew feelings for each other. Julia would get all giddy around Eli, and would just stare into his green eyes. "I l-love you." Julia announced on the microphone to the whole school, just before Eli was going to kiss Rosalind Feathrin at a school dance. She hops of the stage, and they kiss._

_When tension rises between Julia and her mother, Julia would ride her bike over to Eli's house. "And you're fine with me here?" Julia asks, taking off shirt. "Absolutely fine." Eli smirks. Now 15 years old, they've been dating for two years. "I love you." Julia whispers, the lights go off, clothes come off, and Julia and Eli exchange things, that could never be take back._

_**End Of Flashback**_

I stare at Eli, and I help him home. Slowly, I'm uncovering the story of Eli and Julia. But, what did Julia and her mother fight about?

**I have alot of ideas for this, and I think that Eli and Julia had a really strong relationship. He really did care for her, and I really do wish the Degrassi Writers explain more about this is 11.5, which comes in less than a month in the US. Thanks and review!**


	3. That's It, There's No Happy Ending

**OK, I know, this is a SUPER short chapter, but I really have no intention on continueing on. Sorry guys...**

**Eli's POV**

"Adam…come here!" I yelled, shaking and terrified at what I done. "Yeah…ELI!" Adam yelled. Adam jumped back, and stared at the blood pouring from my hand. "Eli! Cutting?" Adam asked, horrified. "Adam…I think I'm suicidal. Over both Clare and Julia." I confessed. "Suicidal? Eli, we need to tell someone." Adam replied. "Tell someone? Tell some quack so they'll just lock me up in a mental hospital or something. Yeah right. I want to join Julia…" I add. "Oh god." Adam sighs.

I walk outside, and take a breath. I look back, and remember just about the last part of Julia. "I want to end it. You ruined my life, but I love you. I love Clare, but she doesn't love me, because of you! I hate you, but love you!" I scream, and cut myself again as I walk inside. I cut myself over and over, until I fell to the ground, taking in the pain.

"I want to die, please…let me die." I beg, and cut myself one last time, letting my world end. I let out a finally, and close my eyes.

**I know, stupid ending. I really considered ending this, but I didn't want to end it unfinished, so here. Sorry but read my other stories!**


End file.
